


let me die still loving, and so, never die

by sevitent



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, v unpolished bc i wanted this up on a certain date but forgot ao3 uses utc ♥, whatever the opposite of slow burn is. hyperspeed burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevitent/pseuds/sevitent
Summary: “A frog helps a princess, so she has to stay with him, and when she kisses him, he becomes a handsome prince.” Genesis waited for a response. Getting none, he leaned in. “Well. It’s worth a try.” And with that, he closed his eyes, placing a soft kiss on the statue’s lips.Nothing happened for a moment.Then Genesis felt arms around him, warm lips on his own, and he opened his eyes to meet deep brown ones. Unentangling himself from the person’s grip and stumbling backwards, he took a moment to look up at the person at front of him in shock. The unbearably handsome, very naked person in front of him.Angeal grinned. “Hello!”
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. mortal one, you've been chosen

**Author's Note:**

> [yikes!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so-WPp5HeQI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *realizes that the title tone doesn't match the writing tone at all* whatever

“This is _such_ bullshit.”

The words had barely left the mage’s mouth before the barking resumed, hunting hounds drawing ever closer. Cursing under his breath, a hastily muttered spell bought him a few seconds as he kept running, searching for something, anything to take shelter behind. There was nothing, only lusicous greenery as far as the eye could see in any direction.

Undeterred, Genesis kept going.

Just when he had nearly given up, prepared to collapse of exhaustion, he spotted something on the horizon, a stone structure of some sort, surrounded by vibrant flowers sure to throw the dogs off his scent. He didn’t have the time to question it, mumbling a quick thanks to the gods above as he took shelter behind it.

He waited for a minute, then another. Surely the dogs hadn’t been so far behind him, but when he stood and looked they were gone, no trace of them having ever existed. Perhaps the gods had taken mercy on him? Genesis looked up at the statue. A young man, draped in flowing robes and extended hand carrying overflowing flowers matching the ones Genesis had trampled in his haste to escape, gentle smile so lifelike it was impossible to believe it could have been sculpted by human hands.

He had accidentally escaped into a shrine.

* * *

Following the sound of running water, Genesis made his way further in, tripping over overgrown vines and unmanaged shrubbery the entire way. He stumbled upon the source, nearly falling in a stream running through the middle, pooling in a crystal clear body of water. Though he could hear animals, there were none in sight, so for the hundredth time that day, he thanked the gods and jumped into the pond.

Feeling much better now that he was clean and hydrated, he made his way back to the statue.

“Hey.” He paused. “You saved my life. The least I could do is clean up a bit.”

The statue did not respond.

“You some sort of nature god? I promise I won’t destroy any of the plants.”

The statue still did not respond.

Genesis sighed. “Wow, Genesis, talking to inanimate objects? You’ve really lost it now.” He finally put his bag down, dumping the contents in front of him to organize them. His bottle of water, a change of clothes, a knife, some useless herbs, and no food. His stomach rumbled, but that would be a problem for the next day.

Instead, he settled at the foot of the statue, placing his spare clothes on the pedestal to rest his head, and let the night’s bird calls lull him to sleep.

* * *

When he awoke, there was a blanket draped over him, one he was sure he had not brought with him. He stretched, neck cracking, and carefully set about stowing everything away, and leaving the blanket carefully folded at the foot of the statue.

The statue had changed, one arm extended and now carrying a basket filled to the brim with actual food, which Genesis gratefully took, helping himself to breakfast.

“I’ll start cleaning today.” He pointed the bread in his hand accusatorially at the statue. “But I’m only doing this because you saved my life.”

There was still no response.

“Someday you’ll talk to me!” Genesis stood, brushing off the crumbs off his clothes. “But for now…I have to figure out where to start.”

He didn’t _really_ want to clean, but he had promised, and Genesis Rhapsodos never went back on a promise, so instead he set out to find just what he had signed himself up for.

His first step was to find the edges of the shrine, so he started walking towards the stream and kept going in the same direction until he ended up…back at the statue? “Okay. This is not fair.” He set off again, making sure he was going in a straight line, making no turns, just going straight to what he presumed would be the edge of the shrine.

He ended up back at the statue.

“Are you smirking?” Genesis stepped up onto the pedestal, leaning in and looking closely at its face. “Your expression _has_ changed!”

The statue, despite having clearly moved while he was gone, did not move.

“Alright.” Genesis took a seat at the base of the statue. “I’ll wait.”

Three minutes passed.

He laid down, not taking his eyes off the statue.

Another minute passed.

Genesis stood up. “Alright, alright. I’ll start cleaning. But if I get back and you’ve moved again…” He backed away, not taking his eyes off the statue.

Deciding the best place to start was with the path to the stream, it didn’t take long for him to make quick work of the overhanging branches on the path, tying them back with the vines and collecting some flowers along the way. At the stream, he turned upstream, and tracked it to its source, a nearby waterfall. Stone ruins stood nearby, and a few well placed wind spells cleared any dust and dead plants. Following the ruins and clearing as he went, by the time he made it back to the statue the sun had started to set, and the statue had moved again, this time back to its original pose, still holding the basket of food.

Genesis grabbed some fruit before settling at the base of the statue, setting out his makeshift bed once again and preparing for the night.

* * *

Four days passed before he finished.

“Your shrine’s clean…I think.” He looked up from the fire he had started, meeting the stone eyes of the statue. “I’ll leave tomorrow.”

The statue didn’t move, but an emanating sorrow fell over him.

Stepping closer to the statue, he continued. “You’re alive, aren’t you?”

The sorrow was lifted.

“But before I go…” Hooking his arms around the neck of the statue, Genesis took a deep breath. “You’ve heard the story of the princess and the frog, right?”

The statue’s expression didn’t change.

“A frog helps a princess, so she has to stay with him, and when she kisses him, he becomes a handsome prince.” Genesis waited for a response. Getting none, he leaned in. “Well. It’s worth a try.” And with that, he closed his eyes, placing a soft kiss on the statue’s lips.

Nothing happened for a moment.

Then Genesis felt arms around him, warm lips on his own, and he opened his eyes to meet deep brown ones. Unentangling himself from the person’s grip and stumbling backwards, he took a moment to look up at the person at front of him in shock. The unbearably handsome, very naked person in front of him.

Angeal grinned. “Hello!”


	2. you're beautiful but you're broken

“Um.” Genesis looked away, picking up his bag and handing the spare clothes to Angeal. “Nice to meet you.”

Angeal accepted the bundle, quickly ducking behind the pedestal to change. “I’m Angeal Hewley.”

Genesis looked away. “I’m Genesis. Genesis Rhapsodos.”

There was no response.

He looked back. "What," he teased. "Never met someone with such an incredible name?"

Angeal emerged from behind the pedestal, fully dressed, the ghost of a smile flitting over his face. "No, never."

"Well," Genesis grabbed his hands and leaned in, placing a proper kiss on the tip of Angeal's nose, "now you have."

He smiled. "Now I have."

“Alright!” Genesis pulled him close, whispering into his ear. “I’ve spent _weeks_ cleaning this shrine.” He smirked. “You owe me.”

He cocked his head, smiled slightly. “Owe you what?”

“A kiss, definitely.”

Angeal turned his head slightly, kissed the side of his neck. “Better?”

* * *

The next morning, when Genesis awoke Angeal was already setting out a breakfast spread, and overabundant picnic for two.

Stretching, he moved to take his place across from Angeal on the blanket. “Did you make this for us?”

“All of it.” Angeal handed him a bowl of fruit.

Instead of accepting, Genesis moved around the carefully laid out food, taking a seat next to Angeal. “We can share.”

Angeal smiled at that, eating the grapes he was offered.

Genesis spoke up. “So what’re today’s plans?”

Wrapping an arm around Genesis and pulling him close, Angeal “A bath, maybe?”

He looked up at him. “Is that a chance just to get me naked?”

“Maybe.” Angeal coughed. “Definitely.”

“Well,” Genesis extricated himself and stood, pulling Angeal up with him, “no need to delay.”

* * *

Genesis knelt between Angeal’s legs, hand on his waist. “Are we moving too quickly?”

Angeal reached out and cupped the side of Genesis’s face with his hand. “Definitely not.” Pulling him up, he leaned down for a kiss. “Now, less talking. More doing.”

* * *

They settle into an easy rhythm in the following weeks.

Angeal was always the first to wake. “Genesis? It’s late, get up.”

Genesis blows him a kiss, too lazy to get up.

“Explore the shrine with me today?”

“Alright, but,” Genesis sticks his arms up. “Help me get up first.”

With a grin and a kiss, Angeal easily pulls him up and into a hug, barely pausing to pass him an apple before dragging him along.

Bemused, Genesis lets himself go with him. “Urgent, aren’t you? Is this a tour?”

Angeal just pulls him along. “Come on, I have a better place to eat anyways!”

* * *

They settle further into the ruins than Genesis has ever been. It’s an area where the ceiling has fallen, allowing sunlight to break through the trees overhead only to fall on vivid white lilies that surrounded a blanket Angeal had already set out.

“I just figured I would show you my, our home. You are staying, right?”

Angeal looks at him, hope evident on his face, and Genesis can’t bring it to himself to even pretend to consider leaving. “Of course.”

He beams, leaning in to pepper Genesis’s face with kisses. “I knew it! Now—” He stands, leaving Genesis to his lone apple, “Wait here. I have a surprise for you.”

And with that, he left Genesis alone.

He finishes his apple, and waits a minute. And another. And another.

Genesis Rhapsodos was never really one for waiting.

The only entrance seemed to be the one Angeal had left through, so instead he set to picking the fullest blooms, creating a bouquet he was sure Angeal would love. Seeing as his…lover still hadn’t returned, he settled for the fascinating task of inspecting the non-ruined walls, tracing over the weathered stone with one hand.

He hadn’t expected one of the walls to turn, creating a secret entrance.

Ducking through and nearly choking on the copious amounts of dust, he felt around on the floor for some, any wood, lighting the end with a quick incantation. The makeshift torch brought the room into sharp focus, arched ceiling blocking any sunlight from permeating the room and illuminating the tomb in front of him.

The date of death read from hundreds of years ago, and curious, Genesis tore away the ivy crawling over the top to reveal the name.

He dropped his bouquet. “Genesis Rhapsodos…?” His eyes had to be playing tricks on him, a grave with his own name in Angeal’s shrine?

“Genesis?” Angeal, having returned with his gift, was calling him, clearly having noticed his absence. “Where’d you go?”

He hurriedly rearranged the ivy, obscuring the name once again, and rushed out to meet Angeal. “Just took a wrong turn looking for you.” He forced a smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

* * *

“Put out the fire, will you, dear?”

Genesis kisses him before standing, stamping out the embers. Turning back, he hesitates before lying down.

Angeal propped himself up on one arm. “Genesis?”

He sat on their bed. “Do you have anything you want to tell me?”

Putting a hand to his chin, Angeal tilted his head. “Nothing comes to mind.”

“No hidden graves, or anything?”

“You saw?”

Genesis sighed, looking away. “I really hoped you would deny it one more time.”

Angeal sat up. “You want to know?”

He nodded.

“Fine. I’ll tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please we can't h*ld h*nds please please we're not married im not a wh*re please


	3. so hold on to this moment

“The first time you visited—”

“ _He_ visited.”

“The first time _he_ visited…he was lost.”

* * *

“Genesis Rhapsodos, heir to the Rhapsodos family. And you are?”

Angeal raised a hand, shielding his eyes from the sun glinting off the knight’s polished armor and taking in the damage his horse had wrought on the carefully managed shrine. “Done with this conversation. Goodbye.”

And with that, he stormed off.

“Wait…wait!” Dragging his horse by the reins, it was all too easy to catch up to Angeal’s brisk stride. “Look I really don’t want to be here either but I’m lost and I was supposed to return hours ago but—”

Angeal slapped him.

“You come into _my_ shrine, trample _my_ flowers, destroy the plants I’ve spent _hundreds_ of years growing, and want directions? Get lost.”

“But I _am_ lost—”

Angeal grabbed his chin, looking directly into his eyes. “You’ll turn around and follow the trail of destruction you’ve created all the way to your house’s doors, and then you’ll forget you ever saw me or this place.”

Genesis’s eyes glazed over. “I’ll turn around and follow the trail of destruction I’ve created all the way to my house’s doors, and then I’ll forget I ever saw you or this place.”

“Good. Now go.”

And with that, Genesis turned and left, never to be seen again.

It only took two days for Genesis to return, destroying zero plants the second time.

“Lost again, prince charming?”

Genesis’s expression soured. “I’m not a prince. And your magic didn’t work.”

“Oh?” Angeal came closer, stroking the horse’s mane. “Could’ve fooled me.”

Genesis dismounted. “I’m his bodyguard. Because the prince is too pathetic to protect himself. And he needs a swordsman as incredible as myself to save him.”

Angeal took in his lithe form, the overtly decorative rapier at his side, and the bouquet of white roses in his hands. “Right.”

He huffed. “Well I am, and it doesn’t matter if you believe me.” Offering the bouquet, he continued. ”I’m only here to thank you anyway.”

The two of them stood in silence for a moment.

“Look they’re from the prince’s garden and he’ll have my head if he knows I took them, well, not really, but he’ll be really really mad and—”

Angeal accepted them with a soft smile. “They’re lovely, Genesis.”

Genesis beamed. “I knew you’d like them, no one else has blossoms this gorgeous and—are you planting them?”

Kneeling on the ground, Angeal had carefully inserted the stems into the ground one by one, and Genesis watched in awe as with a simple wave of his hand, roots sprung from the ground, a newly formed rose bush sprouting from formerly dead flowers.

Crouching next to him, Genesis reached out, making sure the bush was real. “So you _are_ a mage.”

“Deity, technically.”

Genesis froze.

“Terrible secret to reveal on the first date, I know.”

Blushing furiously, Genesis stammered, “Deity…first date?”

“Of course!” Angeal tilted his head with a coquettish grin. “Unless…you give flowers to every deity you meet and you’d rather it not be?”

“No! No. It’s a date. Definitely a date.”

“Are you convincing me or yourself?”

Genesis laughed nervously, bringing one hand to the back of his neck. “Neither. Both.”

Angeal smiled at him.

“Me. I’m convincing myself.”

And with that, he pulled Angeal in for a kiss.

* * *

“He hadn’t even asked my name and there he was…kissing me. Of course, he visited nearly every day after that—”

Genesis stopped him with a hand over his mouth, expression dripping with disgust.

Angeal laughed, lifting his hand away. “Alright, alright I’ll stop.” He took a deep breath. “My last day with him…”

* * *

The two of them lay under the stars, watching a meteor streak across the sky.

Genesis spoke up. “The neighboring kingdoms have started skirmishes at the borders again.”

Angeal snuggled closer.

He took a deep breath. “I’ll have to fight.”

Another meteor fell.

“Wouldn’t you rather stay here with your adoring lover?” Angeal trailed one hand down Genesis’s chest. “We could stay here forever, just you and I. And your horse.”

Genesis finally smiled at that, pulling Angeal closer and placing a kiss on his forehead. “I have to go. You know that.”

Angeal sighed. “It was worth a try.”

“A valiant effort, for sure.”

“Promise me you’ll come back alive?”

Genesis leaned in for a proper kiss. “I promise.”

* * *

Turning back to face Genesis, Angeal continued. “His body was buried here, and I didn’t survive for long after.

“After all, a deity with no believers is really no deity at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Someone had a party while you were sleeping but you weren’t really / sleeping, you were sick, and parts of you were burning, and you / couldn’t move. Perhaps the party was in your honor. You can’t remem- / ber. It seems the phone was ringing in the dream you were having but / there’s no proof. A dish in the sink that might be yours, some clothes on / the floor that might belong to someone else. When was the last time you / found yourself looking out of this window. Hey! This is a beautiful / window! This is a beautiful view! 1 hose trees lined up like that, and the / way the stars are spinning over them like that, spinning in the air like / that, like wrenches."


	4. to fight until you're hopeless

“Do you miss him?”

Angeal smiles, bittersweet. “Every day.”

“And,” Genesis takes a deep breath. “Do you love me?”

“Of course I do.” He turns his head, makes eye contact. “I love you, Genesis.”

"I didn’t ask if you love Genesis." His voice wavers. "I asked if you love me."

Angeal looks away.

A chorus of birds chirp as they blot out the moon overhead, and when he looks back, Genesis is gone.

It’s all too easy to find him, standing at his own grave, struggling to open it.

“Look! There’s nothing—”

“Shut up.”

He takes a step back, hand raised in front of him. “Angeal…”

“I said,” Angeal steps closer, easily re-covering the empty tomb, “ _Shut up._ ”

“Can’t you see? I’m not him but I still love you and—”

Angeal slaps him.

He stumbles backwards, tears starting to fall. “How…how can you love me for someone who’s dead? How could you do this to me, to us?”

Angeal doesn’t answer, only reaches out, as if to offer some humble mockery of support.

Genesis pushes him away, turns away, leaning on the tomb. “Leave.” He furiously wipes away tears, trying to keep himself from choking up. “Leave me alone, or I swear I’ll…”

He doesn’t wait, heading back to their shared bed.

Hours later, Genesis joins him.

* * *

When Angeal wakes, the bed beside him is cold and all of Genesis’s possessions are gone, packed into the bag he carries as he stands in front of the shrine’s statue.

Angeal makes the bed, pauses to water the flowers, slowly makes his way to meet him, where they stand in silence.

Genesis speaks first. “I’m leaving.”

There’s no protest. “Will you return?”

“Never.”

He looks away.

“Come and find me. When you’re ready to move on.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Genesis leaves, has nearly disappeared from sight when he turns back, shouts one last farewell. “Angeal!” He smiles, waves. "You'll find me. You always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [love wins <3](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/487742499658661900/702993647200632892/unknown.png)


End file.
